


When Squids Attack

by hopelessly_me



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 14:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21411448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopelessly_me/pseuds/hopelessly_me
Summary: Based on theart by littlewolf on Twitter- thanks for the fun prompt!
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33
Collections: Mandatory Fun Day





	When Squids Attack

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the [art by littlewolf on Twitter](%E2%80%9C) \- thanks for the fun prompt!

Bucky was laughing, perhaps a little too hard, at the video clip. He probably watched it about a dozen times now, if not more, and each time it became more hilarious. At the same time, he was very thankful he wasn’t there when it happened because he was certain he wouldn’t have been laughing then. But in the safety of the Tower? Oh, he was laughing.

The door opened and he looked over, roaring with laughter all over again. He told himself not to laugh when Clint got home. He told himself that his boyfriend would not be amused; and he certainly wasn’t going to be amused when he watched the video. But seeing him- ink all over? Bucky was pretty sure he stopped breathing for a solid minute due to laughter.

“Laugh it up, Barnes,” Clint muttered, stripping as soon as the door was closed. “Just sit there and laugh it up.”

“Babe- you- you know- you can’t- black face-” Bucky could barely get the words out the words between gasps for air and laughter. His stomach hurt and he doubled over.

“Uh huh. I hate you,” Clint said, tossing the stained clothes in the trash. “I’m going to take what is possibly my fifth shower. After that, I am dead to the world. Dead to you. Dead.”

“Babe,” Bucky said but Clint slammed the door. _Okay, maybe I took it just a little too far with the laughing._

Bucky let him steam then cool off for close to an hour. That was a reasonable amount of time in his mind for Clint to get himself together, composed. He tapped on the bedroom door and didn’t get an answer. He rolled his eyes, knowing full well now just how sulking Clint was going to be if he removed his hearing aids. He opened the door and watched Clint as he shot his arrows at the target- with a squid on it no less. _Do_ not _laugh. You laugh and he is never going to forgive you._

Bucky wanted to watch, stay mesmerized in the way Clint moved when he shot. He always looked calm and peaceful, in his element, when he was shooting. But it also meant he was deadly, a quiet kind of lethal that was hiding right under that adorable, cuddly exterior that was Clint Barton. And when Clint shot? Bucky could see the years of training, extreme focus, and the lethal edges shining through. Even after dating the man for years it tended to be unnerving.

Bucky flashed the lights on and off and Clint lowered his bow, but still held the tension. It was another minute before he relaxed, and held out a single finger before he turned and shot the arrow off, it zipping right near Bucky’s face. He didn’t even flinch.

_You done?_ Bucky signed.

Clint didn’t look amused still, a bit of black on the side of his nose and by one eye. He tossed the bow to their bed and snatched up his hearing aids, shoving them in rougher than Bucky liked to see. “What?”

“Are we going to talk about it or…”

“I’d rather we didn’t,” Clint replied coolly. “Just want another go at laughing at me?”

“Just curious as to what happened,” Bucky promised. “Certainly there is a good story behind this one.”

Clint narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms; closed off body language, ready for a fight. “They asked me if I want to feed the stupid aquatic animals. I said sure, why the hell not. So they taught me how to use scuba gear, like I didn’t already know how to use it, and I went down there, put on their little show or whatever. All I _wanted_ to do was pet the stupid stingray. And that sushi bastard kept getting in the way. So I _gently_ pushed it away and ta-da!”

“That was gentle?” Bucky asked.

Clint tilted his head back. “Okay, the first two times was gentle. The third time I shoved. I didn’t know… ink.”

Bucky rose an eyebrow. “Clint.” He tried not to sound judgemental when he said it.

“In my defense, they don’t teach you aquatic devils that ink in S.H.I.E.L.D. 101,” Clint muttered. “And no, Kate already asked me about a dozen times. I have not and will not watch Finding Nemo.”

Bucky tried not to laugh, but his face was betraying him with every word out of Clint’s mouth. Clint glared then hung his head. “Yeah, laugh it up. You are the one dating an idiot.”

“You got into a _fight_ with a _squid_ because you wanted to pet a stingray. How is this not funny?” Bucky asked. “I thought you hated stingrays because of-”

“If you so much as utter his saintly name I will end you, Barnes,” Clint said.

Bucky fell into a relaxed smile and took the three steps needed in order to pull Clint closer. “You might be an idiot… but you are my idiot. Who still has ink on his face.”

Clint shoved Bucky back and marched back to the bathroom, slamming the door. And Bucky, yet again, fell into a fit of laughter.


End file.
